


you messed with the wrong wife

by Coley_1999



Series: the mikaelson series [1]
Category: niklaus mikaelson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coley_1999/pseuds/Coley_1999
Summary: "what are you doing here? i know your moms rules no murdering the locals" the doppelganger said"get over yourself elena not everything is about you " my sister snapped  as I came up behind her"well she isn't my mother so i don't have to do anything ester says" I smirked getting involved in the conversation"who are you" the blonde caroline asked as she and elena looked at me curiosly"you know you better keep that little mouth of yours in check doppleganger, my bite is much worse then my bark besides your copy cat face is already aggravating me off so don't annoy me any further" I warned"the original was much prettier even though i'm extremely bias" I said to Rebekah making her nod I agreement"katherina" elena wondered trying to hid the fact that she was frightened but her erratic heartbeat told me otherwise"no although she had our petrova fire i am talking of tatia" my sweet sister who  was taken from this world too soon"who are you?" elna asked"I am rosabella petrova-mikaelson the original wife" i smirked watching her eyes go wide with recognition the Salvatore's must have filled her in on the new original in town





	1. Chapter 1

If your reading this I guess you want to know my story. Well every story normally has a beginning, middle and end but mine doesn't end, it never ends and it's because of him that it never will  
He is my drug, my addiction. No matter how many times I say I'm done, no matter how many times I have walked away and told myself and everyone around me that it was the last time I always give in and come for more.  
Why? Because I crave him, I need him... I love him more than anything else in the world and he knows that and uses it to his gain. Why do I let him ? I guess you can call me a masochist.  
Back to my story, but where to start? From the beginning I guess  
The beginning, it was so easy back then. I wish I could go back and start again where everything was simple, beautiful and pure  
Would I change the decision I made in my life? If I could go back probably not after all I wouldn't be at this point in my life if I hadn't made the choices I did  
Your most likely wondering who the hell I am right now well that's a easy answer  
Me. I am rosabella, rosabella mikaelson the original wife


	2. the begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started a thousand years ago:  
> I walked through the field by my home humming the lullaby my sister sang to her son every night I looked around for the piticuler wildflowers I liked to pick they would help Brighten up our home   
> I was deep in my thoughts humming my tune when suddenly my sister snuck up behind me   
> "Boo" she shouted in my ear causing my eardrums to ring she giggled as I jumped in fright then squeezed my shoulders

Nina Dobrev as tatia, katarina and elena   
It all started a thousand years ago:  
I walked through the field by my home humming the lullaby my sister sang to her son every night I looked around for the piticuler wildflowers I liked to pick they would help Brighten up our home   
I was deep in my thoughts humming my tune when suddenly my sister snuck up behind me   
"Boo" she shouted in my ear causing my eardrums to ring she giggled as I jumped in fright then squeezed my shoulders   
"Tatia you scared me half to death " I exclaimed placing my hand above my heart   
" sorry little sister I could not resist you were away with the fairies again little one " ever since I can remember my sister and mother had called me little one I didn't mind it showed my sisters love for me I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the tall grass pulled her to my side   
"So tell me have you made your choice yet dear tatia "   
" who will you choose the noble Elijah or the ever so charming niklaus " I mocked fluttering my eyelashes   
I asked her this question once a week usually her answer was the same 'she didn't know '   
It was a great source of entertainment for me as I loved to tease her   
"As a matter of fact I have little one " she giggled again and poked my nose my eyes grew wide with surprise   
My sister Tatia was married many years ago to a man named Eric and they had a child together but it was a loveless marriage he was twice her age and never saw past my sisters beauty unfortunately Eric died not long after my nephew was born in battle  
Tatia then decided to move back to our village to try and find real love it wasn't long after she returned home that she met the mikealson brothers Elijah and niklaus of course they were smitten with her no surprise there my sister was not only beautiful but she was charming seductive and witty   
Although I loved my sister with all my heart I wished she would have just picked one brother and saved the other some heartbreak instead she was stringing them both along causing problems for everyone   
"So tell me Tatia who did you choose? Do not leave me in suspense" I was really anxious to hear her decision   
"Are you sure you want to know rosabella?" She asked   
" Tatia please stop and tell me already "   
"Your no fun" she pouted   
She took a deep breath leaned in and whispered "Elijah " in my ear   
"I KNEW IT " I screamed throwing my hands in the air Elijah was just perfect for her he was kind sweet would do anything for her and he loved her son she needed someone like Elijah   
"Shh" Tatia explained while laughing at my excitement   
I smiled widely at her as I took in the pure happiness that shone in her brown doe like eyes   
"How did niklaus take it " I questioned   
"As well as can be expected " she replied


	3. the begining part 2

Adelaide Kane as rosabella mikealson   
The weeks after tatias decision I was down by the river with Rebekah mikealson one of my closest friends   
The mikealson were a large family it went in the order of Finn Elijah niklaus Rebekah kol and lastly Henrik and there parents were mikeal and ester. I liked the mikealsons they were a nice well respected family though I was only close to two of the siblings Rebekah and kol I didn't know the rest of the family too well   
"So how are things between your brothers now" I asked Rebekah softly she looked quite upset and annoyed   
"Better now that Tatia has finally made her choice but they are still so curt towards each other they used to be so close before "   
"I am sorry Rebekah "  
"It's not your fault rosabella " she tried to smile towards me but it came out looking like a grimace then anything   
"I feel so sorry for niklaus " she continued   
"Don't worry Bekah I'm sure he'll find someone else soon enough don't fret " I reassured my light haired friend   
****************************************  
It was late in the day by the time I had finished my chores I couldn't wait to get home and have some supper. I stepped into my house noticing that mikael and ester were in deep conversation with my mother and father I also noticed niklaus standing in the comer he had a angry red mark across his face I know this was mikaels doing I had heard horrible stories from Rebekah and kol and Tatia about how mikael treated his son   
Speaking of Tatia she was nowhere in sight probably with Elijah somewhere the couple had been together constantly since Tatia made her choice they were so in love I hoped one day to have the same  
"Mother father I have finished my chores mikael, ester, niklaus how nice to see you all will you be joining us for supper it would be an honour to have you " I said politely   
"This girl knows how to respect her elders maybe she can teach you something boy" mikael said looking at his son in disgust I knew immediately I disliked this man   
"Child come sit " ester said kindly to me   
I complied and sat between her and my mother around the fire mikael simply uttered the word "boy" to niklaus, niklaus walked quickly towards us and sat down across from me   
My mother suddenly grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes she looked defeated   
"Rosabella little one as you know you've been at the age to marry for quite some time now and well..." she trailed off looking at my father for support   
"Mikael and I have decided that you shall marry niklaus before the next full moon " my father spoke bluntly my sweet mother glared at his tone she squeezed my hand gently trying to tell me to be calm   
I felt as though my breath had been stolen from my body I didn't even know niklaus yet I was to marry him within a few weeks sure I had talked to him before but only out of politeness niklaus was always wrapped up in Tatia so I never bothered to get to know him   
Niklaus was in love with Tatia my sister and now I was going to marry him I mean even now he couldn't look me in the eyes he was doing his best to avoid eye contact   
"I am feeling a bit overwhelmed with the news I think I am going to get some air to digest it " I grimaced as I stood up on shaking legs   
" it would be an honour to join your family " I whispered to ester and mikael trying desperately to hold back my tears of sorrow   
As soon I was outside I ran towards the media thoughts of marrying niklaus mikealson the man who was still in love with my sister ran through my mind


End file.
